1. The Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is modulated carrier were communication systems; plurality of receivers tuned to same frequency; and selective calling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While several organizations and residents are very interested in developing a tornado warning system the problem remains of being unable to reach people after bedtime and lack of selectivity in providing notice to people in concerned areas while not disturbing parties in areas not requiring notice and limited frequencies practically and properly available for additional service, and expense of additional facilities or services capable of providing notice to area covered by large powered stations (10 to 50 KW transmitter power) by conventional methods.